Orphans Beloved-Misaligned
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldon verse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved-"Misaligned…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldon verse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

A dark corner of a street far too "urban" for some…Rain lightly, but much to the discomforted wrath of the person standing in hoodie by a rather disreputable "grocery store"/drug drop…

This must be near my sister's foster brother's loft…With increasing intensity, falling.

"You've taken your time…" the hooded figure groused to one approaching from the larger boulevard her alleyway emerged on.

"Busy times, lots to do…How are you?"

"Wet and in no mood for social chit-chat, especially with you."

"That's a fine way to greet someone trying to help you…And coming out here, in the rain, in the dark, at personal risk…" reproving look.

Glare…

"Well? Where is Aldous Leekie, Victor? I paid you good money to find him...Did he respond to my message?"

"Well, uh…" sheepish and yet concerned look… "See uh, Rachel...Look, I gotta tell ya..."

"You little two-bit, nine-fingered petty thief...You said you could find him. Are you holding out for more money?! Just remember what I can do to you!"

Eye roll to her fume…Ok, that's it…Even the Buddha allows limits to patience…

"Which is exactly, what, Rachel? See, the way I hear it, you're out at Dyad..."

"Temporary extended leave during my convalescence...What have you heard?!"

"That you've been x'd out and some click named Cormier has your job and that yet another lookalike to Sarah is now in Leekie's old place..." narrow stare.

"Lies, Victor! Lies...Marion would never..." sobbing...

"Ah, now...Remember the Buddha says..." soothing tone, pat on arm.

"Screw the Buddha, you dolt!" shaking off hand. "I want Aldous...He'll help me! He loves me and I saved him...You've got to find him for me, Victor!"

"I've tried…My sources are coming up empty. The man is either clean gone…Or…"

Sad direct look…Rachel…

"No…I held back the order…He can't be dead. He must have got away. He's my only hope to overturn Marion and resume my rightful place and kill that bitch of a degenerate mutation of a sister!…Those bitches, all of them…I'll get them! And that little dog of a Delphine, too."

Sighing shake of head… "Violence and rage are the path to…"

"Shut up!"

"I can't be a part of harming Sarah, lady. No…And not her kid either, sorry. Even if you had the money for a hit…And you got nothing to threaten me with now. In fact, I'd probably do pretty well to turn you in." eyes her calmly.

"Victor…? After all we've been to each other?"

"What?" he blinked… "Your guys had me do that monitor shit on Sarah for a few years and you looked me up after they bumped you at Dyad. What have we been to each other?"

"Metaphorically…I am Sarah's identical, you know." Winsome look.

"Kinky but…"

"You could still go to prison for being her monitor in an illegal human trial, you know!"

"Which you oversaw as the big cheese…I don't think you'd turn me in when I can spill what little I know…"

"Well, I have lots more 'spilling' to do that you ever could…They'd deal with me and toss you away for years." Arch look, folded arms.

"I think your ole pals would see that wouldn't happen…Just like they intended and, maybe, did, to Dr. Leekie.

"No…Oh…No, no! Aldous!" she backed from him, shaking head. "Aldous can't be dead! Not him, too! That bitch has taken everything from me, Victor! That tramp from Hell by way of Brixton!" eyes him, shaking.

Hmmn…No, mentioning her being of a mother of dark complexion would probably not score points in my favor with him…

"You have to help me, Victor. I'm all alone now." Weepy stare. "She's never loved you, she was always lying…"

"I know that…But…"

"Victor…We need each other. She's sure to come after you, with that cop of Beth's or that Paul…"

Vic, wincing at the memory…

Paul…

Ouch…

"She's treated you so badly…Don't you want to pay her in kind?" innocent, wide-eyed stare.

"That's not the Way, Rach." Shake of head. "No."

"Rachel. Lets not overdo it, Victor." Cool tone.

"Rachel. Whatever Sarah's done, I forgive her. I did a few lousy things too…Maybe." Shrug.

"Fine…All right…We won't hurt her."

Sure we won't…Repressing grimace.

"…But I have to protect myself. She's sure to hunt me down…Victor? Please, you have to help me. I've no one else to turn to." Pleading tone, wide-eyed, winsome look…

Sigh… "What do you want me to do?"

I'm gonna do another of her boyfriends, hah, ha, hah! Up yours, Manning! I'll bet the little tramp loved this one best of all, really…He fits her miserable grafter, trailer-park, urban existence so well.

And he does have such nice eyes…She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Victor. Well…First, I could use a place to stay…"


End file.
